


dirty

by KadyLecter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadyLecter/pseuds/KadyLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren thinks he can hold it, but Levi has other plans. Later, the embarassed green eyed cadet takes his revenge on his captain. </p><p>~this is a filthy piss fic do not read if u do not like~</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty

**Author's Note:**

> this is garbage i apologize already and if you dont have an omo/peeing kink please dont read this just to be hateful!

Eren knows he can hold it. Sure, he hadn't gone to the bathroom after he woke, and he had already beaten Jean in a milk drinking contest so there was a small part of him that told him he should go and pee right now. But if he trekked all the way to the toilets now, these stables he was cleaning would probably be dirtied again by some trainee bringing in horses, so he adjusts his cock in his tights and carries on scrubbing. This was just like Levi, eren thinks, annoyed at how his Captain gave him orders the moment they woke in each other's arms so he couldn't have a piss in the morning. He continued dipping his sponge in the soapy water and rubbing it onto the floor, his bladder aching and twinging until he had to cross his legs. Shitty day, he thinks - and considers nipping behind the stables to void himself, but shudders at the thought of being discovered. What if Hange caught him, and ran off to conduct tests on Titan shifters' piss? Or what if Mikasa saw and made him lick it up to show discipline or something? No - Eren shivers, getting caught was too much of a risk. His bladder gives an angry twinge, and his dick begins to ache - he was seriously going to wet himself if he didn't go to the toilet soon, and he hoped he wouldn't do it here because he has had enough of cleaning this damn floor.

"Fuck..." Eren moans lightly, closing his eyes. He dropped his sponge and clenched his fingers to his crotch, pressing at his cock. 

"Oi, asshole." Eren both adored and admired Levi's voice but at the moment he wants to strangle the Captain for putting him in this predicament. He removes his hands swiftly and his neck cricks from looking at the doorway so fast.

"I'm in the mood to look at your dick." Levi drawls, looking around perfunctorily beforw dropping his weapons belt. A noticable bulge stood between his legs, pushing out his white tights, with precome wetting the tip.

"Have you been jacking off in your office again...Captain?" Eren smiled, despite his reddening cheeks and discomfort. "I don't think the Commander would be happy to hear that." 

"Fuck him..." Levi grunts, lowering his pants. "I'm horny as a stuck pig at the moment so fucking jerk off with me, kid." 

"Er..." Eren murmurs, biting his lips as his cheeks flushed even darker. His bladder reminded him of it's existance and contracted, as a trickle of pee escaped him and went dribbling down his tights. He obeys his lover, regardless, and slides his pants down. He hopes Levi would mistake the wetness on his thighs as being from sweat from his labours. 

"Come here, I can't wait for you to start." Levi mutters, dropping to his knees while stroking his dick. He takes Eren's soft prick into his mouth and runs his tongue across it - Eren is quite sure he must taste the piss, but miraculously his bladder seems to command lesser importance as he began to get hard in the warm cavern of Levi's sucking mouth. Levi used his teeth willingly and sparingly, looking up at Eren obscenely, his cock sticking out from his breeches. He stands up, his mouth swollen, and gestures to Eren to continue stroking himself. 

Eren actually has no choice. The dull ache in his lower stomach reminded him that being hard was his best option currently. He stroked himself wetly, biting his lip and moaning slightly as he watches Levi - his black hair sticking to his forehead as he thrusted into his hand. Levi was always so vocal, swearing like a sailor, and active - as his hips moved rapidly into his curled fingers. Eren imagines Levi's stiff cock away from his hands and into him, stretching him out gloriously, and the thought breaks him.

He comes splendidly over his fingers, dripping onto the floor, a high keening echoing from his throat. But all was not well - as Eren panted, his face still high coloured and his lips drooling, his cock drooped and began to piss. The stream started weakly, as Eren looked at it in horror, but thickened and strengthed - till it was all splashing on the floor. 

Levi didn't look upon the urine in horror though.

"Damn - " he shudders, his hand rapidly shifting over his own cock. "Fuck, you pissed yourself like a filthy whore, fuck - my fucking - I want to piss on you - SHIT!" 

He screams as he comes, and Eren is stunned. Levi was always vocal but never so loud - he was so turned on by the way Eren was pissing himself, the stream still going weakly until it stuttered to a stop. Eren pushes out once, he thinks Levi will not notice in the thres of his orgasm, and a smaller stream follows - and he is finally empty. Tears sting his eyes, and he tucks himself back into his wet pants. There is a sizeable puddle on the floor, spreading onwards to Levi's shiny black boots.

"Clean this up." Levi smirks, adjusting his pants and belt - leaving. Eren watches him thoughtfully as he leaves and thinks that the event surrounding his humiliation seemed rather well planned. Too artificial. Damn you, I didn't grow up with Armin for nothing, he thinks - I can plan shit too.

-

The first thing he does is sneak into Erwin's room in the morning and steal a sheaf of reports from his desk. He waits before carrying them to Levi's smaller quarters and saluting, placing them on his desk. He picks up one of the reports and a blank sheet of paper and tries to emulate Erwin's handwriting as he writes - "Corporal, please finish up these reports and leave them on your desk. Do not get up till they are finished." Then Eren fills the jug of water on his desk to fullness, and places a glass next to it. 

It was imperative he doesn't suspect Eren is involved. One small sniff of his boyfriend, and Levi would probably pound his ass into the bed and pound him further with chores. Which was why he didn't want to deliver the papers himself. Of course - sniffing Eren out and the consequences didnt matter as much as what Eren wanted to see, hence why he would be 100% on the scene. He looks at the cupboard and thinks it would be a good place - there was a doorknob instead of a keyhole, easily removed. 

Six hours later, he watches as Levi gets up and closes the door, the lock clicking as Levi let out a long moan. The water in the jug was almost finished. Levi looks at the long green sofa Eren and he had first sat together upon, and walks gingerly to it, Eren was sure his bladder was aching as much as his had the other day. Levi sighs as he involuntarily wets himself a little, yellow lines of piss streaking suddenly down his pants as he squeezed himself to stop the flow - his fingers wt.

He watches as Levi strips off his clothes, revealing a hard cock curving upwards as he sank back on the cushions. 

Levi began to stroke himself, biting his lips and grunting, his pale skin glinting in the lamplight. He pauses, his hand around his cock and seems to strain and a stream of piss rises from his dick. Levi rolls his eyes and grits his teeth as his strokes his cock even more.

"Fuck - I don't know whether I'mm gonna cum or piss..." he breathes. "Fuck...."

More volleys of desperate piss squirted from Levi's cock as the man moaned and cursed. He pushed, and an especially thick stream erupted which seemed to heighten Levi's arousal even more, as he groaned, jacking himself again, sending droplets of piss everywhere as he emptied his bladder in a rush.

"I'm coming...I'm coming in my own piss!" Levi almost shrieked as cum shot out from him and landed on his chest, leaving him shaking and sweaty. Eren thinks he looks so beautiful when vulnerable, covered in cum and piss, degraded like he degraded him. 

"Fucking brat..." Levi gasped, snarling. "As if I don't know the Commander never calls me by my title rank in his notes."

Eren, in the cupboard with a raging erection - was truly fucked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> told u it was garbage. 
> 
> but do leave a comment (on anon if u wish) is you liked it i will be very pleased since the internet is my only way of learning english haha


End file.
